nitro_typefandomcom-20200214-history
Achievements
This is a complete list of all the achievements on NitroType. 'List of Achievements' 'Everyday Achievements:' 'So Easy, Why Wait?' *Join the Fun *A Penny Saved *My First Nitro! *My First Gold Medal! *Form Filler *Clicking Around 'Savings and Earnings' *Under Achiever *Under Over Achiever *Cash in Hand *200Gs *Rollin' in Dough *Baller *Money in the Bank *Hate that Car! *Used Car Salesman *Pro Seller *I Hate Cars! *One = Loneliest # 'Popularity Contest' *Being Social *I Like Friends *Lots of Friends *Friend Master *Social Master *Inviting Like Mad *Mr/Ms Popular *Nitro Type Elite° 'Hey Big Spender' *Big Spender *Cheapo *Easy Come Easy Go *Federal Reserve *5 Car Parking *Car Lover *Car Collector *Leno *Time Traveler* *Caped Crusader* *Astronaut* *Spoooooky!* 'King of the Race' *Enjoy Typing? *I Like Typing! *I <3 Typing! *I Really Love Typing *I'm Crazy About Typing *Bonkers About Typing *Bananas About Typing *You've Gotta Be Kidding *Corsair *Pirc *Carrie 'Endurance Racing' *Practicer *Practice Makes Perfect *Lord of the Practice* *Commited to Typing *Dedicated to Typing *Devoted to Typing° *Enthusiastic About Typing *Ecstatic About Typing β *Obsessed with Typing β *Keyboard Cat∙ '''β *Nitro Type Master∙ β *All Hail & Bow Before* '''Cruisin' Back *What Could it Be?? *So Many Boxes! *Ten Boxes OMG *You've Been WAITING β 'Movin' On Up' *Sports Coupe Driver *Muscle Car Driver *Sports Car Driver *Luxury Car Driver *Super Luxury Car Driver *Exotic Car Driver *Super Sport Car Driver *Race Car Driver *Pilot's License *Call TMZ! 'Long Hauling' *Consistency *Constancy *Constantly *Constitution *Constantinople *One Week Member *One Month Member *Three Month Member *Four Month Member *Year Long Member 'Nitro Addiction' *Nitro Helps Me Win *More Nitros 4 U *Nitro Collector *Buy Buy Words! (get it?) *Zipping Past Words *SKIPWRD *Type Words? Not Me! *Skip, Skip, Skip *Epic Word Skippage *Never Typing Big Words 'Winning' *Hat Trick *On a Roll *Rolling in the Deep *Wow That's Impressive *Are You Cheating? *Go for the Gold *Getting Used to Winning *Winning FTW *The Golden Racer *I Love Gooooooold *WINNING 'Hitting The Track' *New Racer *Competent Racer *Experienced Racer *Veteran Racer *Pro Racer *Endurance Racer *Psycho Racer 'Holiday Achievements' 'Happy Holidays! (2012)' *In the Spirit *Jingle Bells *Batman Smells *Robin Laid An Egg *Shalom! *Nguzo Saba *Serenity Now *Feliz Navidad *Oh Christmas Tree *Treefiddly *Christmas Elf* *That Sleighs Me* *Lil' Gift Buying *Let it Snow *Up on the Rooftop *Lotta Gift Buying *Oppa Xmaxx Style!* *All Thru the Night* *Secret Santa* *Glad You Kept Going?* *Holiday Winner *Holiday Hooligan *Holiday Ham *Holiday Hacker* 'Happy Holidays! (2013)' *In the Spirit *Robin Laid An Egg *Shalom! *Nguzo Saba *Serenity Now *Keepin it Wreath *Feliz Blah Blah *Oh Christmas Doge *I Haz Gifts *The Snow Man *That Sleighs Me *Sessions Greetings *Oh Nitro Tree *Buggying Out *Lotta Gift Buying ¢ *Million Presents *2 Million Presents *4 Million Presents *Chillaxin' *5 Million Presents *Winter of Nitros *I Smell Ice *You Cold Bro *Ice Patch *Cold As Ice 'Summer Achievements' 'Summer 2013!' *Bring on the Sunshine!* *Summer of 68* *Tan Lines! *It's Hot Outside *Jump In the Pool *Lemonade 25¢ *Surf's Up! *Running the AC *Endless Summer *Drivin' Fancy Cars *Tan Lines! *Sunny Days *Catchin a Wave *Sand in My Toes *BBQs Every Meal *I'm Sunburned!! *Oppa Sunburn Style! *BBQs Every Day *Help Me, Rhonda!* *Don't Stop Now!* *Are You Crazy??* β ξ *You Are Crazy! * *Summer of Nitros *I Smell Smoke *What's Burning? *So Many Nitros! *Summer Hacker *BBQs Twice Daily *BBQs Between Meals Gold Achievements *I Love Gooooooold! *Racing to Gold *The Gold Standard * Means it is an secret achievement. ∙ Means it was once a secret achievement. ξ Means the requirements in order to obtain was changed at one point. β Means it had its achievement points values changed at one point. Category:Basic Game Information Category:Achievements Category:Secret Achievements Category:Summer Achievements Category:Special Achievements Category:Holiday Achievements Category:Gold Achievements